1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrocarbon fuels including alcohol-extended fuels and more particularly to fuels comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range and glycine derivatives which provide carburetor detergency and reduce friction between sliding metal surfaces in internal combustion engines.
To conserve crude oil, auto manufacturers have been urged by various governments to provide motor vehicles having increased gasoline mileage. To realize this goal, one approach used has been to design smaller, lighter and aerodynamically more efficient vehicles.
Another approach which can be combined with the first one is to develop energy-saving fuel additives and to use the modified fuel in internal combustion and similar engines.
Another consideration with fuels is that they have a tendency to form polymeric materials (variously called "gum" or "sludge" or "varnish") in various parts of fuel systems. These resin-like deposits tend to form in the fuel supply lines, fuel filter, carburetor, fuel control injectors, intake manifold and valve stems. Such deposits are objectionable not only because of their effect on mechanical performance but also because they decrease the breathing efficiency in engines of the spark ignition type.
Although each type of fuel is composed essentially of hydrocarbons their stability characteristics differ considerably. Thus typical automotive fuels contain straight and branched chains compounds while aircraft fuels contain a smaller proportion of olefins. Currently, certain types of fuels contain increased amounts of cracked stocks resulting in a higher olefin content and an increased susceptibility to the formation of gum.
It would be advantageous to use multipurpose additives which provide detergency, energy-saving, and anticorrosion properties to a fuel. Such additives are provided by the present invention.
2. Description of Prior Disclosures
Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,944 discloses fuel compositions containing acyl glycine oxazolines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,309; 4,049,564 and 4,153,566 disclose oleaginous compositions containing oxazoline reaction products of dicarboxylic acids, esters or anhydrides with 2,2-disubstituted-2-amino-1-alkanols which are useful sludge dispersants and anti-rust agents.
Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,479 describes a motor fuel composition comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range containing a minor amount of a substituted asparagine to provide carburetor detergency and anti-icing properties to the fuel.